femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie (Visions)
Sadie (Gillian Jacobs) was the main villainess from the 2015 film, Visions. Introduction Sadie was introduced as an expecting mother who met Eveleigh "Evie" Maddox (the film's main protagonist) at a yoga class. The women struck up a friendship quickly, especially during the film's events where Evie was experiencing strange visions inside her new home, where she and her husband, David Maddox, moved to start a wine business--doing so a year after Evie survived a terrible car accident which killed a young boy, though his mother survived. Evie's visions are believed by David to be a result of PTSD from the accident, leading to Evie being prescribed antidepressants. As for Sadie, she accompanied Evie into the investigation into the house's history, which included claims of the home being haunted. After she is proven to be believed, Evie--under Sadie's advice--pours her medication down the drain, and Sadie later suggests that David could be attempting to get rid of her, with Evie's suspicions increased after she spots David talking to a blonde woman. Reveal and Death The film's climax has Evie returning home only to see David, her best friend Eileen, her OB/GYN Dr. Mathison, and Victoria Lambert (the aforementioned blonde woman David was speaking with) all inside staging a planned intervention for Evie. Her attempts to warn David and get him to leave the house with her were interrupted by Sadie and her lover, Ben, appearing--with the former in distress claiming her water was on the verge of breaking. Evie stated to David that she was actually having premonitions and made an attempt to call the police before Sadie interrupted the couple, with David asking Sadie if she was OK. In response, Sadie suddenly turned heel by pointing a gun at the couple, while Ben was shown holding the rest of the group at gunpoint. She responded to Evie's question about her actions by asking her if she had figured it out, beginning her reveal as the mother who was in the aforementioned car accident. After Ben shot and killed an escaping Victoria, Evie tackled Sadie and wrestled her for the gun, with Sadie shooting and killing Dr. Mathison. The deranged villainess later wielded a knife at Evie, leading to David tackling her and fighting her for the knife, which was plunged into Sadie's baby bump. However, Sadie pulled out the knife, which showed no blood on it, and stabbed David before officially revealing that her "baby bump" was fake. Leaving David for dead, the evil Sadie chased Evie around the house, only to end up sent through a window by Evie, who later witnessed Ben shooting and killing Eileen. Evie ended up chased by Ben, only to Sadie to appear and knock her out with a rock. After Sadie dragged Evie into her bedroom and tied her to her bed (with Ben's help), she revealed everything to her intended victim. She had been told by doctors that she couldn't have children, but she did give birth to a boy, who she referred to as her hero. The accident left both women injured but killed Sadie's son, with Sadie blaming Evie for killing her son and becoming deranged and vengeful as a result. The maniacal villainess tracked Evie to her new surroundings and befriended her as part of her twisted plan to take Evie's baby (a girl), which she planned to do with a scalpel. Evie's attempts to break free resulted in her breaking a piece of the bed's headboard, which Evie used to slash Sadie's throat, killing her instantly before David appeared and shot Ben to death. Trivia *Gillian Jacobs later played villainess Becky Bunker on Angie Tribeca. Quotes *"(Evie: "Why are you doing this?") Haven't you figured it out by now, Evie? You are so stupid." (Sadie's response to Evie and the beginning of her reveal as a vengeful villainess) *"You should have figured it out sooner. It was your mommy sense kicking in. But it's OK now, because she's gonna live with us, and she's gonna have such a nice life. I'm gonna make it all right now--because you...you stole my baby from me! That's right. It was me." (Sadie's confirming herself as the mother of the baby killed in the car accident) *"They said I couldn't have a child. They said I couldn't conceive, but I did. And he was such a beautiful little boy; he was my whole life, he was my hero. He was my little miracle baby, and then you came by and you took him from me! You did, you killed my baby! And then I went online and I saw what a perfect life you had. And then I saw you were pregnant, and then I knew--I knew it was the universe putting it all back together again, because I'm gonna give this child a beautiful home, and it's all gonna be OK." (Sadie blaming Evie for killing her son and revealing her plans to take Evie's baby) Gallery Sadie Knife.png|Sadie wielding a knife at David and Evie Sinister Sadie.png|Sadie in her hooded disguise Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular